


Feferi's Lucky Day

by Tirgo



Series: FefNep Anthology [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Meetings, First Relationship, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, One Shot, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Hivebent, Rare Pairings, Shipping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo
Summary: Nepeta's crush, Karkat, tells her to try asking out his friend-of-a-friend, Feferi. Nepeta is bothered at first, but decides to talk with Feferi anyway. What does Nepeta have in mind? One shot.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes
Series: FefNep Anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047043
Kudos: 8





	Feferi's Lucky Day

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

AC: :33 < hello!  
CC: )(-EY! W)(at's up?  
AC: :33 < not much  
AC: :33 < besides what im doing  
CC: W)(at do you t)(ink t)(at is?  
AC: :33 < talking to cuttlefishculler  
AC: :33 < im assuming i got the right person?  
AC: :33 < if not ill stop talking to you if you want!  
CC: I don't care w)(y you're )(ere, t)(is is a gift upon itshellf! 38)  
AC: :33 < r33lly?  
CC: Y-ES! Now I )(ave you to entertain me. 38D  
AC: :33 < i guess in this case im here to entertain!  
CC: O)( s)(ell yea)(! Let's get t)(is party underway!  
CC: W)(ere's t)(e party going to be, babe?  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < what party  
CC: T)(e party of our conversation, du)()(!  
CC: I want you to picture somew)(ere for its location!  
AC: :33 < worldbuilding huh...  
AC: :33 < how about ummm  
AC: :33 < well what direction is this gonna take?  
CC: W)(at??  
CC: W)(at direction s)(ould I be expecting it to take??  
AC: :33 < um... nevermind!  
AC: :33 < lets see um umm  
AC: :33 < how about were in a forest  
AC: :33 < the sound of the various beasts of the night idily roaring in the distance or otherwise making small noises fills the air  
AC: :33 < its a big open area in the forest where theres less trees and theres a clearing there and you can see the moon very well  
CC: )(u)()()(...  
CC: Sounds kind of lame to me!  
AC: :33 < whaaat :((  
AC: :33 < forests are cool  
CC: Are t)(ey? Maybe next time I'm on land I'll check them out. 38O  
AC: :33 < oh yeah youre a sea dweller :PP  
CC: Am I just so obvious as a sea dweller? I suppose I've never been afraid to be myshellf...  
AC: :33 < its not about being obvious or whatever!!  
AC: :33 < ok lets start over fur a second  
AC: :33 < i mean for a second  
AC: :33 < so umm  
AC: :33 < basically i was talking to karkat and he said that i should try to like  
AC: :33 < ask you out or whatever  
AC: :33 < lol  
AC: :33 < dumb right?   
CC: Karkat? 38\  
CC: Is t)(at one of Eridan's friends?  
CC: Wait but Karkat said you s)(ould ASK M-E OUT????  
AC: :33 < yeah its funny right??? haha???  
AC: :33 < its just a joke relax!!!!  
CC: I'm relaxed!  
AC: :33 < YOU DONT S33M VERY CALM  
CC: I'm calm I swear!  
CC: But... I barely know Karkat 38/  
CC: W)(y is )(e sending me dates?  
AC: :33 < well um  
AC: :33 < he said he had been given some pictures  
AC: :33 < maybe it was from eridan or whatever i honestly dont know  
AC: :33 < and he just said that youre single and i should ask you out  
AC: :33 < cuz im like  
AC: :33 < sooo inexperienced or whatever  
AC: :33 < like never had a matesprit or anything  
AC: :33 < like  
AC: :33 < you dont have to tell her that???? jeez  
CC: Um...  
AC: :33 < uh  
AC: :33 < what was i talking about?  
CC: So, wait, you're asking me out?!  
CC: Send me a selfie!!  
CC: Let me see!   
AC: :33 < what!!  
CC: I wanna see a pic if you want to go out with me! 38)  
AC: :33 < i never said that cc!!  
AC: :33 < i just thats what karkat said i didnt say i was gonna do it!!  
CC: CC?  
CC: O)(, call me Feferi. Or Fef. Sometimes people call me t)(at and I )(onestly don't know w)(y.  
CC: W)(at s)(ould I be calling you, sweet)(eart?? 38O  
AC: :33 < ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
AC: :33 < its nepeta  
CC: That's a nice name!   
CC: Well, w)(at )(ave you been trying to say anyway if it isn't asking me out?   
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < oh yeah  
AC: :33 < i wanted to ask if i could tell you something but you have to keep it a secret  
AC: :33 < please?  
CC: Yes, of course.  
AC: :33 < r33lly?  
CC: Yes really.  
AC: :33 < this doesnt seem like a very reassurring answer!  
CC: I'll keep your secrets, my sw33t. Don't worry about a t)(ing. 38)  
AC: :33 < okay.......  
AC: :33 < well....  
AC: :33 < i think normally id just brush it off when karkat says something like this but for some reason i felt like i needed to talk to someone and someone besides equius because its always the same and i just think that i need to get another opinion and i dont really know what im doing im a mess  
AC: :33 < soooo like  
AC: :33 < i may have like a crush on karkat  
AC: :33 < kinda  
AC: :33 < not a big deal or anything just yeah  
AC: :33 < but now hes trying to get me to date someone else??  
AC: :33 < is he trying to let me down gently? :((  
AC: :33 < i dont think he knows i have a crush on him...  
CC: Maybe... 38O  
CC: I don't know anyt)(ing about t)(is guy!  
CC: I t)(ink )(e's missing out if )(e's ignoring someone w)(o is t)(is worked up over )(im t)(oug)(!  
AC: :33 < you think so?  
CC: Yea)(! 38)  
CC: So... you decided to talk to t)(e person )(e tried to set you up wit)(?  
AC: :33 < i guess so...  
AC: :33 < i m33n youre basically outside my circle of furiends right  
CC: Probably? W)(o are t)(ese people?  
AC: :33 < thats a good sign  
AC: :33 < so if i act like a total basket case in front of you then its not so bad since you cant tell any of my furiends!  
CC: I'm glad to be someone you t)(ink you can be a basket case in front of... 38O  
CC: Wow... t)(is is good, Nepeta! I like it!  
AC: :33 < what are you talking about?  
CC: T)(is first conversation, du)(.  
CC: We are so totally going to go out now!  
AC: :33 < WHAT  
AC: :33 < HOLD ON   
CC: Pics now?   
AC: :33 < i just said!!  
CC: W)(at?  
CC: W)(at did you just say?  
AC: :33 < i just said i had a crush on someone!!!  
CC: O)( yea)(. I kind of figured we were past t)(at since you were asking me out.  
AC: :33 < omg i already said i wasnt actually going to ask you out and i explained everything!  
CC: But I'm on board already!  
CC: Are you cute? W)(en can we meet up?  
AC: :33 < OMG  
CC: Nepeta, come on. We can talk about t)(is other stuff more after you send t)(e picture.  
AC: :33 < what!!!!  
AC: :33 < you are so demanding!  
AC: :33 < you cant just tell me what to do like im just gonna do it whatever i say  
AC: :33 < uggrghhh  
AC: :33 < idk??? just a picture of my face is that all???  
CC: Just a picture of your face. 38)  
AC: :33 < ok...  
AC: :33 < whatever ill go take it  
AC: :33 < no wait not whatever! why am i doing this?!  
CC: Send t)(e damn picture. After t)(at, )(ow soon can you meet up? Tonig)(t?  
AC: :33 < what in the!!! what?!!??  
AC: :33 < im sending the picture okay??  
\- arsenicCatnip sent file IMG_7500.jpeg -  
CC: Ooooooo)(. O)()()()( yesss.  
AC: :33 < feferi please dont...  
CC: Okay. I'm yours. 38)  
CC: So w)(en's our first date?  
AC: :33 < dont be silly  
CC: "Don't be silly"?  
AC: :33 < YES DONT!!  
AC: :33 < idk what are you talking about i didnt say we were gonna date!  
CC: Tell me one thing honestly.  
CC: You liked t)(e pictures of me, rig)(t? You found me attractive?  
CC: Be 100% totally COMPL-ET-ELY HON-EST WITH M-E.  
CC: If you aren't )(onest t)(en I'll be able to tell! 38)  
AC: :33 < uhh  
AC: :33 < well...  
CC: RIG)(T??? DIDN'T YOU????? 38)  
AC: :33 < i guess...  
CC: Yes?!  
AC: :33 < yeah i guess so...  
CC: Y-ES???  
AC: :33 < YES goddd why does it have to be like this  
CC: So you were also saying 'yes' to us going out, rig)(t?  
AC: :33 < thats not what i was saying!!!  
CC: You just admitted you find me attractive!  
AC: :33 < so what??  
AC: :33 < i think you are blowing this whole thing out of proportion and we should all just calm down!!!  
CC: Nepeta, w)(at do I gotta do to get you to go out wit)( me?  
AC: :33 < ugghhh i cant even!  
CC: You can't -EV-EN??  
AC: :33 < yes i cant even right now!!  
CC: )(mm...  
CC: I'm going to take a s)(ot in the dark )(ere.   
CC: Answer t)(is one )(onestly too, please.   
AC: :33 < well what is it...  
CC: Was t)(e real reason you contacted me in the first place because you were attracted to me and actually wanted to get to know me and t)(en ask me out???  
AC: :33 < what!  
AC: :33 < i cant believe that you said that!  
AC: :33 < umm  
CC: 38O  
AC: :33 < ?????  
AC: :33 < um???  
AC: :33 < ugghhh whatever just stop bulyying meeeee x((  
CC: W)(AT!   
CC: I mean, w)(at?  
CC: I'm not trying to bully you. 38(  
CC: I'm sorry!  
AC: :33 < its fiiiiine  
CC: 38?  
CC: It's not fine if it made you upset...  
AC: :33 < just furget about the bullying...  
CC: Okay...  
AC: :33 < ...  
CC: ...  
AC: :33 < soooo  
CC: 38O  
CC: So...  
AC: :33 < so i kinda just said something there but you somehow missed it and im embarrassed  
AC: :33 < so yeahhh  
CC: W)(at.   
CC: W)(AT AR-E YOU TALKING ABOUT??  
CC: W)(at part says w)(at?? W)(ere??  
AC: :33 < well... before...  
AC: :33 < i couldnt say no to your question...  
AC: :33 < so that means i basically say yes right  
CC: YOU SAID Y-ES?!  
AC: :33 < i guess??  
CC: We're going out now????  
AC: :33 < sure???????  
CC: I'm so confused, were you )(itting on me t)(is entire time or not??  
AC: :33 < idk???  
CC: Wow! T)(is is AW-ESOM-----E!!!  
CC: You're really damn cute! I definitely want to go out as soon as possible.   
CC: Is tonig)(t okay?  
AC: :33 < ummmm  
AC: :33 < yeah i guess...  
AC: :33 < what is going on??  
CC: Seems to me as t)(oug)( I am one very lucky girl tonig)(t, I'll tell you t)(at for sure!   
CC: So, w)(at about t)(ese pictures made you attracted to me? 38)  
AC: :33 < ummmmmm i just remembered i gotta talk to my moirail so im gonna go now bye!  
CC: O)( Nepeta. 38)  
CC: We're going to )(ave so much fun!  
CC: Especially after I get you in my )(ands and you can't run away anymore. 38D  
AC: :33 < im scared...  
CC: I'll )(elp you feel better!   
AC: :33 < but youre the one thats scaring me...  
CC: )(u)(?? )(ow??  


**Author's Note:**

> Another random one shot. If you can think of any tags this should have let me know! Thanks for reading.


End file.
